modern_piratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Francesca
She Is Real Pirate From Syria Francesca Is The Antagonist of The Pirates of The Bermuda Triangle She Is Well Known As A Pirate Warlord Who Attempted To Steal Gold From An Ocean Liner Killing The Crew of Said Ocean Liner In A Rather Grim Way She Sang The Song "Senza Fine" Signaling Her Fellow Pirates Who Hijacked The Ocean Liner To Deploy A Wire Cord That Bisected Several Dancers On The Dance Floor of The Ocean Liner She Also Is Known For Hijacking Two Fishing Vessels And Beheading Their Crew She Also Once Attacked Solomon's Fishing Vessel Off The Coast of Tanoa And Beheaded Solomon In Two Places The Only Pirate Known To Have Survived An Encounter With Her Was Senpai When The Hob In District 12 Was Raided And He Escaped The Hob Aboard A Speedboat Shortly Before Francesca Arrived In The District The Apex Protocol Papers Like The Panama Papers But More Pirate Themed The Apex Protocol Papers Involved Several Disclosures Regarding Accidents In The Bermuda Triangle An Escalating Series of Conflicts Led To Francesca Hijacking An Aircraft Carrier And Becoming The Davy Jones of The Modern Times The Aircraft Carrier Is Known To The World As The Largest And Most Dangerous Seafaring Vessel And Too Many of Them Were Built Francesca Is A Pirate Lord Who Operates Out of The Stolen USS Freedom And Believe Me There's Nothing Even Remotely Free About The Freedom The Aircraft Carrier Could Be Considered Today's Version of The Flying Dutchman While The Freedom Does Have Aircraft Aboard The Aircraft Are Not Properly Maintained And Francesca's Crew Lacks The Knowledge To Utilize The Aircraft Effectively Some of Her Pirates Also Have Trouble Landing On The Deck And As Such Pontoons Have Been Fitted Onto The Fightercraft For This Reason Reducing Their Effectiveness But Never The Less Remain A HUGE Challenge To Overcome As All of The Aircraft Carrier's Capabilities Are Maintained To Some Extent And Functional Making Any Attempt To Retake The Freedom Extremely Dangerous Like The Flying Dutchman The Freedom Has A Reputation As A Ghost Ship It Appeared Once During The Solar Eclipse of 2017 At The New York Harbor For Unknown Reasons Before Venturing Off Into The Ocean To God Only Knows Where The Aircraft Carrier Known As The USS Freedom Is A Legend As It Was An Aircraft Carrier That Was Lost In The Bermuda Triangle And It Was Never Found Until It Showed Up At The New York Harbor In 2017 During A Solar Eclipse The Solar Eclipse The USS Freedom is the second ship of its class. Carrying hull designation CVN-83, this nuclear-powered aircraft carrier serves as a main operating base for NATO. The USS Freedom can carry various aircraft and helicopters on board that can facilitate almost every support role. With a length of 337 meters and width of 105 meters, this is the largest ship ever built the USS Freedom vanished in the bermuda triangle during a return trip from iraq the USS Freedom did return again until 2017 during the solar eclipse on august 21 and departed once again into the ocean it is believed by some that the freedom was hijacked by Francesca an infamous syrian pirate known for beheading the crew of any ship she hijacks however no one has ever ventured close enough to the freedom to verify whether this is true or false therefor this makes the USS Freedom today's Flying Dutchman an aircraft carrier shrouded in mystery lost and forgotten history it's safe to assume that if it comes from america it's probably tainted god forbid if the USS Freedom is still captained by Francesca